The Princess and the PureBlood
by RockPhunk144
Summary: This story is about Draco and Hermione. One day, they seem to fall in love with each other, and Hermione is trying to deny her feelings for him. They do end up going out, but her friends and teachers seem to notice this...is she going to let go of Draco?


Cheer spread throughout Hogwarts as New years day would be approaching later that day. Snow fell from the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall, and not a frown lay upon a single students face…apart from one. 'C'mon Hermione, lighten up! If you've failed your O.W.L's then Merlin's the Queen of England!' Said Ron, with an encouraging smile on his face, but it wasn't enough to convince Hermione.

'But we get our results tomorrow! Oh, this is a terrible way to start off the year with bad results!'

Harry and Ron turned and looked at each other in an I-think-she's-gone-mad way, then let out huge snorts of laughter.

'I'm being serious! Don't you two even care about _your _O.W.L'S?!' She shouted.

'Of course we do! But it's New Years Eve, Hermione! Relax and have some fun!' said Harry, with a smile just as cheerful as Ron's.

It took quite a while to cheer her up, but she did eventually seem a bit brighter, with the feast being served after Dumbledore's speech.

There was Pumpkin Juice and Pasties, Cauldron cakes and much more, and not even Hermione now could be taken away from the spirit of laughter and happiness.

'I can't believe how fast the year has gone!' said Hermione

'I know! Seems only yesterday we all met!' said Ron.

'OH NO!' Hermione gasped.

'What?!' said Ron and Harry panic-stricken.

'I think I forgot to mention something on my Charm's exam! I forgot to say that the Muffliato charm can be useful on Muggle objects too! Oh no, I'll be the laughing stock of Hogwarts!' as she masked her face in her cupped hands.

Once again, Ron and Harry burst into fits of laughter. _Hermione, what would life be without you _thought Harry.

As the feast drew on, still listening to Hermione's worries about her O.W.L's and Fred and George's jokes about what their New Year's resolution will be ('We're going to try and put more pranks on Slytherin.'), it started to draw to an end, as all the students in house order assembled out of the Hall, to view the big clock that was on the very top tower outside the castle, waiting for Midnight.

Harry, Ron and Hermione however went back up to Gryffindor tower, where Dean Thomas, Katie Bell and Ron's sister, Ginny were already sitting on the squashy chairs and sofas in the common room.

'I don't know why everyone's gone outside so early! It's only 10 o'clock! They'll freeze out there!' said Ginny when she had noticed the others arrive.

Harry had noticed she had gone slightly pink when Ginny had spotted him, this wasn't unusual though. She had always taken a liking to him, and sometimes Harry had had a bit of a soft spot for her, but was it more than a soft spot now?

Taken away from his thoughts, Dean had started to speak, 'Anyone want a chocolate frog? I bought a whole stash from Hogsmeade last week'

'No thanks, I think I'm stuffed from the feast.' Said Katie, who looked as if she were about to pass out from being full.

'How much Pumpkin Pie did you actually eat?!' said Ginny in amazement.

'Too much' she groaned.

It seemed only a few minutes they were in the common room, talking, having a few games of exploding snap, and of course Hermione still fussing over her O.W.L's, when it finally came to ten minutes to midnight.

'We'd better get down there' Said Hermione excitedly 'it will take us about five minutes. Oh, this is going to be great!'

'C'mon then, lets go.' Said Ron.

They all exited the common room and walked down the grand staircase. Katie, who could now move, was also into the excitement of it all.

Once they arrived outside to join the rest of the school (And as Ginny had predicted, appeared to all be shivering) even more talking and singing was to be heard. It was now only 2 minutes till midnight, the start of a new year.

'Hey! Over here!' shouted a familiar voice. It belonged to Neville Longbottom.

'Hi Neville' said Harry as they walked over.

'I can't wait for the new year! I would have been with my grandma to celebrate, but she had some sort of appointment. Oh well!'

'Stupid pompous freak!' came another familiar voice. A sneering voice that had to belong to Draco Malfoy, Harry's enemy.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all turned around to see him aiming a snowball at Neville, until he noticed the four glaring at him. He dropped the snowball and gave a smirk at Harry, 'What's up Potter? Defending your boyfriend?'

'Shut up Malfoy!' yelled Ron.

But Draco just sneered even more.

'Sorry Weasley, I think Potter's taken by Granny's boy, don't you think?'

'Ha, it's better than sucking up to Daddy all the time!' Blurted Hermione.

But something was strange, Draco just looked at her, no sneer, but just blankly looked at her. She usually expected to be called 'Mudblood' by now…but no.

The silence was broken by the crowd shouting '10 seconds!'

The other three turned around, but Hermione was confused, why hadn't Malfoy sneered back? She was surprised to see that he was smiling at her now. With five seconds to go, he winked at her, and turned around.

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' The whole crowd roared with cheer, but Hermione had not noticed that it was midnight, until her trance had been broken by Harry and Ron tapping her on the shoulder,

'Happy New Year Hermione!' they smiled, and they both gave her the biggest hug, as she did in return.

Still confused, and in deep thought however. _He winked at me _she thought.

'Hey! Hermione! Wake up!' came Ron's voice into her ear. Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see two smiling faces of Ron and Harry looking down on her. She gasped as she quickly sat up,

'What?! You're not allowed in here! This is the girls dormitories! If McGonagall finds out-'

'But we couldn't wait to tell you!'

'Tell me what?'

'We got our O.W.L results this morning; we found them by our bed. LOOK!' Ron and Harry both handed her two pieces of parchment, one for Ron and one for Harry.

Harry had got mostly B pluses and the occasional A-, and Ron had got C's and B's.

'Well done you two! That's excellent!' She looked up and smiled. 'How come I haven't got mine?'

'Hang on,' said Harry, who had started to search around the bed 'here it is' picking up a small envelope and handing it to her.

Hermione froze, heart beating fast, 'I can't do it, I'm too scared'

'Well, you're going to have to some time!' Said Ron.

Shaking, Hermione started to slowly and carefully open the envelope, with an anxious look on her face.

Taking out the parchment, she positioned her eyes down onto the results.

'So? How did you do?'

'I – I suppose I did alright'

'Give it here' said Ron, snatching it away from her, 'Yep – A pluses and one A star – I think that's better than alright!'

Hermione looked slightly embarrassed, she didn't really like to brag, but she had to admit, she was pleased with herself.

The teachers were so impressed with every ones results that there were to be another feast to celebrate the present night.

'Oh, not another feast!' said Katie Bell in the common room that afternoon 'I think I'll skip thanks!' and she ran off towards her dormitory.

With all the excitement, Hermione had forgotten about the night before, about Draco smiling and winking at her.

'You know, with all that's gone on, we haven't had any fresh air!' said Hermione.

Ron burst into fits of laughter at this,

'You've should of heard what you sounded like saying that! You sounded like some old lady giving instructions on how to bake lemon rind biscuits!' He continued to laugh and actually fell on the floor banging his fists into the ground.

'Well I don't find it funny at all! I'm going outside to get some air and maybe take a walk around the castle.'

Ron continued to laugh harder and harder. Hermione, trying to ignore this, strolled out of the common room and down the grand staircase.

When she had just got outside, who should she also see walking around? – Draco Malfoy, and he was walking towards her, obviously heading back towards the castle.

_Alright, just walk past him naturally, don't say anything! Hang on a minute, why am I saying this, I mean, it's not like I fancy him or anything – Quick he's coming! _But she was concentrating on her thoughts more than her actions, in other words, concentrating so hard she _couldn't _concentrate. So when it came to walk past him, she walked a little too closely, and ended up tripping over his foot.

'Whooaah!' she yelled. And instead of Draco walking away and leaving her there, he actually helped her up.

'You alright?' He said, concerned.

'Oh, er…yes thank you.'

He smiled and walked away to the castle entrance. Hermione had only walked about 3 steps until she stopped, and realised something. She turned around in a rush and ran back to where he was about to shut the door behind him – 'Draco – WAIT!' she panted. He turned to her, smiled again, and said

'Yeah?'

'You – just – helped – me – up!'

He nodded with a puzzled expression on his face, as if to say he helps people all the time.

'I did, yeah'

'But – you never do that! You hate me! You didn't even insult me!'

'Oh, so do you want me to insult you then?' He laughed.

'No that isn't what I mean – It's just it's not like you!'

He gave a small laugh again, and just before he turned back to enter the castle, he winked – AGAIN! Leaving Hermione standing there – utterly confused.

When 7:30 arrived, there was a rush all through the corridors and on the staircases, everyone wanting to get to the feast. Some weren't so keen though, complaining how they'd had one the night before and don't want to go through all the commotion again. Hermione didn't even care though; she just couldn't understand what was up with Malfoy. She hadn't told Harry and Ron about this, it would be a little bit embarrassing to tell them that their enemy had winked at her, _calm down Hermione, you don't think he's cute, you don't fancy him, he's a stuck up old cockroach! Oh, why did he have to wink at me? _

The feast was even better than the one they'd had the night before, and it was still snowing outside too, why was there a reason this night could be ruined? Oh yeah – because your worst enemy keeps winking at you and being strangely nice to you. This troubled Hermione all night, but she couldn't tell Harry or Ron. But even they knew that something was up,

'Hermione you're being weirdly quiet' Harry said halfway through the feast.

'Oh, am I?' Hermione said quickly

'Yeah, er…what's wrong?'

'I'm fine!' She said defensively

'Hermione we can tell when something's up - '

Hermione decided to calm down and lower her voice, they knew something was wrong, so she better tell them.

'Okay, well -'

Just as she started to speak she was interrupted by Professor McGonagall making an announcement at the staff table, 'Excuse me everyone! Attention please! This is an important announcement!' The Great Hall fell silent 'Well, as you all know, I am very impressed with the O.W.L results,' There were nods erupting from all the house tables, 'And as you all know, it is the beginning of a new year! Why not start it off with something special? We're having the feast now of course, but as you all may know, we have had a Yule Ball in the past. I think we are going to have another to start off the year; it will be in exactly a week, I'm sure you will all be able to find dates in that time. And instead of Transfiguration, I will be teaching you to dance, like I did last time, as you've probably all forgotten since then. So, I hope you're all looking forward to it!' She sat down again.

The whole Hall erupted into excitement of hearing about another ball, that some people couldn't even finish their meal.

'Another Yule Ball – Is she out of her mind?!' said Ron.

Walking out of the Hall was even worse than coming into the Hall; everyone was pushing past each other and rushing, probably to find dates before they were taken. Hermione wasn't in any rush, when she last went to the ball, she'd gone with Viktor Krum, and she had really liked him, but he'd gone back to Bulgaria, and she didn't know who she liked at the moment. She didn't know why, but she was mainly going slowly to avoid Malfoy, what if he asked her to go? _Oh come on, Malfoy hates me; he's probably being nice to everyone at the moment._

She awoke next morning to find she was the only one left in the dormitory; she quickly wrapped herself in her dressing gown and went down to the common room. Everyone was gathered around the notice board.

'Hermione!' waved Harry. She rushed over to him to see what was happening.

'What's going on?' she asked

'There's outfits to wear for the Ball next week, we can go and collect them from the Entrance Hall.'

Hermione, remembering she wore a lovely silk pink dress last time, thought of that, but she didn't really want to wear the same thing again.

Ron had just walked over grinning, 'Thank god they're letting us borrow outfits this time! I tell you I'm not wearing that manky old outfit mum sent me last time!' The three of them laughed. It was broken when Seamus Finnigan walked over to them and asked Hermione to talk to him for a second. They walked over into the corner of the common room, what could Seamus Finnigan want to talk to Hermione for?

'Er, Hermione?'

'Yeah'

'I was just wondering, you know, er, if you're going to the Ball with anybody yet?'

Hermione knew what he was about to ask.

'No, I'm not going with anyone yet'

'So, er, will you go with me then?'

'Well, er, yes, alright.'

'Great!' He smiled, turned, and walked away.

_Well, he's better than Malfoy…Or is he?_

'Seamus Finnigan? HA!' Ron laughed 'I never knew you fancied him!'

'I don't!' Hermione said crossly 'But I just need an excuse incase -' She stopped, she was about to say incase Malfoy asked her, until she realised what she was saying.

'Well, incase what?' Said Ron impatiently.

'Oh, er, incase McGonagall asks me to dance first, yeah, er, it would be a bit embarrassing to not have anyone to dance with.' Trying to escape further questions about this, she walked forward quickly trying to end the conversation. Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks, and then joined her walking down the grand staircase.

'You've been acting really weird lately, you know Hermione' said Harry.

'How so?' said Hermione, trying to cover up.

'Well, you just have. I mean, you seem all defensive - '

'I'm not! I told you I'm fine!' She screamed, and this time, stomped down the staircase and outside, leaving Ron and Harry still halfway down the steps.

'Girls' Ron tutted.

For a few days Hermione tried to avoid Harry and Ron, until they finally got fed up with this and confronted her,

'Look, Hermione! Stop trying to avoid us! We're sorry if we upset you or anything -'

'I'm not upset! As long as you stop saying I'm acting weirdly -'

'But you are acting-' Harry had just nudged Ron really hard when he started saying that again 'OW! Er, I mean, sorry, lets just forget about it.'

Hermione was feeling a bit happier though, she hadn't seen Draco for days anyway now, _maybe it was just a phase he was going through, I mean, winking, not like he was interested in me – HA! GET REAL HERMIONE GRANGER!_

4 days left until the Ball, lessons had started and McGonagall was teaching them how to dance. This took several times to get correct with most of the students, she was constantly shouting at Ginny because she turned on the wrong foot, falling over most times. She got so fed up that she decided to try and do a demonstration herself,

'Ah Mr. Weasley if you please' Ron, looking slightly embarrassed, stumbled over to her. Ron was also chosen as a demonstration last year, so now it was even worse for him to be chosen again. Fred and George, of course laughed their heads off at this, and were doing impressions of McGonagall for days saying 'Ah Mr. Weasley if you please'.

Ron didn't find this funny at all, 'Honestly, she _always _chooses me. I think she must fancy me or something.'

The next day, Hermione came to the decision that if she didn't go and get a dress to wear fast, then all the nice ones will be gone.

After dinner in the Hall she told Ron and Harry she would be up in the common room very shortly. She could see Professor Trelawney (The teacher she most despised) standing with a table outside the broom cupboard. She was handing what looked like a fourth year girl a beautiful white dress with sequins on the shoulder straps and a pair of shoes to match. This must be where outfits were being lent out. She walked over after the girl had gone and asked her for a dress to wear.

'Ah yes! I can see you wearing it right now in my mind! My inner eye senses it! Oh yes – you and this dress were made to be! I think-'

'Look can I borrow it or not please!'

'Oh, yes, sorry dear' Professor Trelawney opened the door to the broom cupboard, Hermione could see that the brooms had been replaced with several outfits for girls and boys. It had obviously had an extension charm put on it, it had never been that big before, mind you, it would need to be bigger to fit about a thousand outfits in it.

'Here we are my dear, bear it well!' She handed over a beautiful strapless pink dress; over the pink was black lace with several embroidered black roses on it. 'Oh, and what size shoes will you require my dear?'

'6 please' Again, Trelawney was stumbling through the broom cupboard again, when she came back, she handed over a pair of black shoes, which also had lace with roses on it sewn over it, obviously to match.

Hermione took them off the table, turned around and began to walk away, when Professor Trelawney began to speak again,

'And dear – Don't deny who you desire!'

Hermione turned around, gave a scowl at her, and then turned back around again.

'Loony woman!' She mumbled to herself.

_Oh no! Not now! _She thought as she was walking back up the staircase. Who should she spot again but Draco. _Why does he always have to be around as soon as I've got used to him not! Okay, this time, you're not going to trip up! You're going to just ignore him!_

He was unfortunately walking straight toward her, obviously making his way to the dungeons.

'Don't look into his eyes' she whispered to herself.

It came; he walked straight past her without a word, as so did she. Unfortunately when you are confused about fancying somebody you tend to turn around to see he hasn't done the same and looked at you. So, obviously this is what she did. _I just need to see whether he's looking at me, surely turning around for about a second won't hurt _and so she did. No, he wasn't looking. Whoopsie daisy, maybe she hadn't realised you can't walk up a set of stairs and look the other way at the same time… 'OUCH!' she tripped over a step, her knee had got cut on the corner of it. Not expecting any help, she struggled to get up again. Hang on a minute, there were footsteps coming from behind her, and they were heading straight towards her! _Oh god! No! NOO! Don't let it be – HIM! _

'Are you okay – ouch that looks bad' Yes, it was indeed Draco.

'Er…I'm f-fine. Nothing a bit of magic won't fix.' She struggled to speak; she had never really noticed how lovely his eyes were.

'Here, let me do it' Draco took out his wand from his robes and started muttering a spell, the cut started to heal, and when he stopped, it had returned back to normal.

'Er, thanks' _Don't look into his eyes_

Draco just laughed.

'What's so funny?' She said in a panic, she didn't want Harry or Ron to catch her with Draco.

'Nothing,' He laughed again 'It's just that I'm beginning to think you're doing this on purpose, you know, falling over when I'm around'

'Don't be stupid! I can't help when I fall over!'

He just laughed even more, 'Well it seems a coincidence, that's all'

Then he smiled, _No! Don't smile at me! It's too attractive! _

Hermione wanted to ask him why he keeps winking at her, but it would only embarrass both of them, instead she asked,

'Well maybe I could ask you why you're being unusually friendly and kind to me lately! I coul never walk past you in a corridor without you shoving past me or calling me a Mudblood! But now you're being polite and helping me!'

There was an awkward silence, _'Oh god! I hate awkward silences!'_

He ended the silence with,

'You're a funny one, Hermione,' He laughed, 'And er, do try to be careful next time you're walking up the stairs.' He smiled again. He stood up, turned around, and resumed walking back down the staircase. _No, you don't think he's cute, in no circumstances do you have reason to find him attractive! _

Trying to forget about this, she too picked herself up off the stair she had fallen on and walked up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

When she arrived at the portrait hole, she was about to tell the Fat Lady the password when Ron came strolling out, a huge grin stretched across his face.

'What are you so happy about?' said Hermione.

'I just got a Ball date with Katie Bell' He continued to smile.

The next two days went by quite swiftly; Hermione saw no sign of Draco, which was a bonus for her.

When they arrived for dinner that night, a lot of the school were queuing up at the borrowing table where Professor Trelawney was in a huge rush and panic trying to get everyones outfits sorted. People were becoming quite cross and she was spending a lot of time making predictions about what they were going to wear, that everyone was pushing and shoving in the line.

'Well, they should have got their outfits earlier' Ron laughed.

Entering the Great Hall for dinner was easy seeing as most of the school were all lining up for outfits. After about half and hour all the students were in the Great Hall, this had annoyed Professor McGonagall as she wanted to make an announcement without everybody being late,

'Well, as you all know the Yule Ball is tomorrow. I hope you've all been practising you're dancing and hopefully you have dates. Please don't forget we will be having a band playing here so PLEASE be on you're best behaviour.'

'She waited for the whole school just to say that?!' Ron said sarcastically.

The day of the Ball, everyone too excited to work in class today, and the trio seemed to notice that some of the teachers were in the spirit of it all. McGonagall was trying to fit in some extra dancing lessons during lunch time and there were still a few people lining up for outfits.

Hermione, however, wasn't really that high spirited about it. For one thing, she's going with a boy she doesn't fancy, and another, she was still confused about Malfoy, does she fancy him? _I know I shouldn't, I won't I won't I WON'T!_

Finally 6 o'clock arrived, Hermione got into the dress she had borrowed, and she had to admit to herself that the black lace with embroidered roses did make it look pretty. With one last flick of her wand on her hair, it transformed to beautiful curls, and assembled her way out of the dormitory. Seamus was waiting in the common room for her, and once he'd spotted her, gave her the most unattractive smile. Being polite, she forced a smile back, this seemed enough to convince him.

'Wow, Hermione! You look great!' he smiled.

'Er, thank you, you do too.'

He linked her arm as they assembled their way out of the portrait hole.

'Oh you two look splendid as a couple!' said the fat lady from the portrait.

'We do don't we?' Said Seamus, and continued to walk on, with Hermione's arm linked in his, loosely.

They both made their way down the steps into the Entrance Hall, and once McGonagall had opened the doors to the Great Hall to let everyone in, surprisingly, everyone walked in a sensible fashion.

The classical music started, and Seamus offered Hermione to dance. Unwillingly, she accepted, and Seamus didn't seem to notice the tone in her voice.

They'd been dancing for about 5 minutes when he decided they should take a break, and go and get some punch to drink. As they forced their way out of the crowd of people, Hermione could see Ron dancing with Katie Bell, and poor Harry, sitting on his own, face buried in his hands.

'Wait here' Hermione said to Seamus as she walked over to Harry, 'I'll be back in a moment.' Seamus waited impatiently as Hermione went and sat next to Harry, his face still buried in his hands.

She tapped him on the shoulder and kindly said, 'Harry, what's wrong?'

'This is just like last time,' he said, speaking through his cupped hands, 'I always end up alone.' And Hermione could clearly tell that through his buried face, he was crying.

'Harry that's not true, I'm sure loads of girls like you, maybe they're just shy-'

'HERMIONE HURRY UP!' shouted Seamus.

As she turned to face him she could tell he was getting impatient.

'Don't worry Harry, there's got to be someone else alone tonight. Anyway,' she began a whisper in his ear 'I think Seamus is getting impatient, I've got to go, I'll meet you later.' Even though he didn't reply, she ruffled his hair, and rejoined Seamus.

'C'mon, all the punch is going to be gone if we don't hurry' said Seamus.

Hermione seemed to be losing her temper with his impatience, and had to blurt out,

'Look! I care about my friends! Sorry if you have a problem with that! And the punch can easily be refilled with a charm! So stop complaining!'

Hermione could see that Seamus seemed quite embarrassed by this, which she felt good about actually.

However, his silence didn't last long once they came to the bowl of punch. The fourth year girl that Hermione had previously seen before collecting a white dress from Trelawney, was filling up a glass of punch, when Seamus rudely shoved her out of the way,

'Move! We can't all wait for you, you know!' As he shoved, he sent her glass of punch flying over the beautiful white dress, leaving a red stain on it. Hermione pushed in front of Seamus and up to the girl,

'Sorry about him, I don't know what's wrong with him.' And started to clean the mark off with a spell from her wand. Once she had cleaned the entire stain off, and with a frightened 'Thank you' from the fourth year, Hermione turned back to Seamus, who was looking quite smug from what he'd done.

'What is the matter with you?! Couldn't you have waited for her to finish!'

'She deserved it!' He argued back 'She was taking about a year to fill her glass up!'

There was a silence between them, Hermione was still looking quite angry, and Seamus seemed to be looking quite embarrassed again. Then he said, in a calmer voice 'Look, I'm sorry I'm being such an arsehole, I'll stop okay?'

With an unconvincing 'alright' from Hermione, they drank their punch and resumed dancing, which Hermione still wasn't too excited about.

It seemed like 500 years to Hermione because it was such a drag, but it finally came to the end of the song. Hermione was about to turn away to go back and see if Harry was okay again, when Seamus grabbed her arm and pulled her back, and started snogging her full on the mouth with tongues. Struggling to force him off, she frantically pushed him away from her and slapped him,

'How dare you! That's it! I've had enough of you! Just piss off!'

And Hermione stormed off, out of the Great Hall and outside into the grounds. She was so furious with Seamus; she took a long walk to calm down. She walked all the way down to the lake, but what was the point in going back to the hall? So she sat herself down by the lake, and started to cry.

'Date turned out an arsehole eh?' Came a voice. Hermione quickly dried her tears and frantically turned around,

'Huh? Who's there? I demand you show yourself!'

'Relax, it's me.' And out from the shadows of a tree, came Draco Malfoy, looking highly attractive in a waistcoat.

'Oh, it's _you_' said Hermione, trying not to blush, _God he's attractive _

'Good thing you're not standing up or you might trip over again.' Draco laughed.

'Ha ha!' Hermione said sarcastically.

'Oh lighten up' He smiled. 'Is it okay if I sit here?'

'It's a free country'

And Draco sat down next to Hermione. There was an awkward silence. A silence that lasted several seconds, but seemed like a lot longer to Hermione. _Don't fall for him; he's just probably plotting an evil scheme to perform on me any second. _

'Listen, um, Hermione?' said Draco.

'Yes' she tried not to look at him.

'Look, um, what happened with you and Seamus at the dance?'

'How do you know I went with Seamus?' She asked concernedly.

'Er, I saw you walk in with him of course' he laughed again.

'Well, why is it any concern of yours what happened with me and Seamus?'

'Well, I just wondered, you know, if well-'

'Well spit it out then!' _Oh god! Why does he have to be so cute?_

'Well, seeing as you're not going with anyone now, er, would you perhaps like to, you know, go with me?'

There was an awkward silence yet again, _just say yes, you only have one chance. Oh no, I can't! What would Ron and Harry say?_

'Of course, I understand if you don't want to' He sounded a bit disappointed.

_Go on, say yes!_

'Yeah - I'll go with you' She smiled liked she never had smiled before. Draco smiled back in return. He got up, reached his hand out to Hermione to help her up. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

They walked on the pathway that leads to the castle; there was a silence between them as they did this. A few minutes later though, Draco started to talk,

'Listen, Hermione, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry if I ever hurt your feelings, you know, when I called you a Mudblood and all that...'

Hermione looked at him in astonishment, this truly was incredible.

'Draco?! Did you just say sorry to me?! I think you're coming down with something, I better take you to the hospital wing!' She laughed.

'I mean it though, I really am. Look, I'm sorry sometimes I act like a complete bastard, but I don't think you've noticed I only do that when my friends are around, you know, cause they might think I'm a looser if I'm nice to you in front of them.'

'Well, I haven't really noticed to be quite honest because there's never been a time when you're not with your friends – f'

'When you fell over on the stairs?'

Silence yet again, but an embarrassing silence, and Hermione knew that maybe he said that by accident. 'Oh come on! They weren't there then were they?!' he said, embarrassed.

'Well, yes, now that I come to think of it…'

'Exactly!' he beamed brightly.

They continued walking and talking until they got to just outside the Great Hall.

'Listen, Hermione, I can't be seen by my friends with you so we're going to have to be careful,' It was like he had read her mind, for she was about to say the same thing to him 'And if we are spotted just pretend we hate each other' he whispered.

'Okay, and the same goes for if my friends see me with you'

'Yepo' he smiled.

They didn't link arms, incase their friends noticed, but surprisingly enough, she saw no sign of Harry anywhere, or Ron, although the Hall was so crowded it _would _be hard to find people.

A new song started in the orchestra, as Draco took her hand and both started to dance how McGonagall had taught them. _He's actually a really good dancer! Oh no, please don't say it me! Don't say it! I think I'm in love! _And suddenly, her heart started beating faster than ever, she fancies Draco Malfoy, and that was confirmed. _Does he feel the same way about me? Well, obviously! He wouldn't ask me to dance with him for no reason, unless this is a scam? Hmmmm…_

They danced and danced, and Hermione felt like it was only her and Draco in the room, totally taken away from everyone around her, and in a world of her own, with him.

'You know, you look stunning tonight' he smiled.

'Thank you! So do you!' She said with as much enthusiasm as she could.

He smiled back, but she could see he _was _going slightly red in the face, was this from the energy of dancing or was he embarrassed? She didn't know, but whatever it was, Hermione just enjoyed the feeling of being with him. All of a sudden, the music started slowing down, and other people in the room could tell the end of the song was coming, so slowed down their dancing too, and as her and Draco started slowing down, he did it, he kissed her, and she was kissing him back. A beautiful sensation tingled throughout her body, _He does like me! WOW he's a good kisser! _And even though the kiss lasted about 10 seconds, it felt like a lot longer to Hermione, like she was floating in mid-air where nothing comes to and end.

He smiled at her,

'Hermione, I think you've already figured it out, but, do you want to go out with me?'

'Of course I do!' She smiled in return, and she just didn't care about what Harry or Ron would say now, but she didn't have to tell them anyway, did she?

And just as they were exchanging smiles, Professor McGonagall stepped onto the stage where the orchestra were playing and started to speak,

'Attention everyone, please! I would like to thank the orchestra for coming and playing for us tonight,' Everyone in the hall started cheering and wooing 'and to thank all of you for attending and actually being on your best behaviour! I'm very impressed! So, I hope you all enjoyed it, and who knows, maybe we will have another one in the near future!' And again, the whole room burst into applause and cheer.

'Okay, I better go, everyone is about to leave so I better get to Crabbe and Goyle quick. Hermione, I want to see more of you, I'll tell you the plan tomorrow.' And with one last quick kiss on the lips, he hurried off to find Crabbe and Goyle, and Hermione started to search for Harry and Ron.

_Did this just really happen, or was I imagining things?_

She just couldn't stop smiling, she was in love!

And Hermione knew, that this had definitely been a better Ball than the last.

She woke up that morning and remembered she had a reason to be extremely happy. But she mustn't tell Harry and Ron yet, it might come as a surprise to them. She got dressed quickly and joined Ron and Harry down in the Great Hall for breakfast. Ah yes, this was going to be a great Saturday! Ron and Harry now seemed to notice her good mood,

'What's got you in a good mood?' laughed Ron as Hermione was randomly humming to herself, 'I thought you had a bad night at the Ball last night?'

'Oh, I did, but it's a new day so how about I just forget about it!' _Of course I'm not going to forget…about Malfoy! Hehe!_

'Jesus Christ! That's not like you! You continue to fuss and complain over stuff for days after they've happened!'

'Do I? Well, maybe I'm just in a good mood about the weather today then' and resumed piling bacon and eggs onto her plate, constantly humming.

At 11 o' clock, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat down by the lake. What Harry and Ron didn't know, was that where they were sitting now was the place Draco had asked Hermione to dance. Ron and Harry were lying down in their sunglasses trying to get a tan. Hermione did this too, but at the same time, dreaming about Draco and the dance last night. You know what they say, "every cloud has a silver lining". Hermione wasn't even fussed about her homework at such a wonderful time like this. Speaking of Draco, she hadn't seen him today. He was going to talk to her about seeing each other more. _Maybe he'll do it later; it's only 11 o' clock._

Lunch time came, and Harry and Ron were trying to guess what stunt Fred and George would be performing next.

'Cause a massive mud riot in the corridors to annoy Filch?'

'No! Is that the best you can think of?!' Laughed Fred

'Steal Filch's cat then!' Ron fumed

'It's nothing to do with bloody Filch! Fred, perhaps you could remind them of what our New Years resolution was?' Said George

'Of course George, remember? More pranks on Slytherin? Well, we think that Malfoy should be our victim, you know get him back for all he's done to you. So, we're going to petrify him when he isn't looking, and then, we'll shave all his hair off, run away before the petrifying spell wears off and act natural like there's no tomorrow!' As Fred and George high-fived each other.

Hermione heard his name as she was drinking her pumpkin juice, and frantically started choking.

'What the – '

But Harry had already started hitting her on the back to ease her coughing. Ron pulled out his wand from his pocket, and with one flick of it, her coughing had stopped.

'Sorry, swallowed it the wrong way –'

'OI! Weasleys!' Came a familiar voice that Hermione knew. Draco Malfoy had a cross look on his face as he stomped over to the Gryffindor table. 'Maybe it hasn't occurred to you Weasleys! But I'm not deaf! I just heard that prank you're going to pull on me! Take one step near me and my Father will have the ministry on you!'

'I think you're the one who's taking a step over to us actually!' Snorted George. And with one last sneer at them both he turned away. But before he walked away, Hermione felt his hand brush against her hoodie pocket. And just as she positioned her eyes downwards to see what he was doing (But obviously so no-one would notice), she only just saw his hand slip out of her pocket and stride away. Acting natural, she slipped her hand in her pocket to see what he had put in there, it felt like a piece of parchment, but she wouldn't take it out now, not in front of Harry and Ron and the others. No, she'll wait till she gets back to her dormitory after lunch.

Thankfully, no-one had noticed him do this, so it was fine.

After lunch, Hermione was the only one in the common room. Harry and Ron went back to sunbath, and the others were just hanging around in the grounds. Seeing as she was clearly alone, she took the parchment out of her pocket. It was a note. She unfolded it, and it said:

_Hermione, I want to see you again. Sneak out and meet me tonight at 10:30 by the lake. Do you know how to do a disillusionment charm? This could be helpful to sneak out, if not, just try and make up an excuse if anyone asks._

_Anyway, I hope you read this in time._

_Draco xxx_

Hermione had certainly heard of Disillusionment charms, but had never tried to perform one, because apparently it can be terribly difficult to reverse. Of course! There was one form of invisibility that Draco didn't know about! Harry's cloak, _if I could just try and get it, I could sneak out in that._

And what better time is there than the present? No-one was around, and there was an unlikely chance anyone was in the boys dormitories, she could quickly get it now and hide it under her bed.

With one more look around to check the coast was clear, she climbed the steps to the boys dormitories and over to Harry's bed, where his suitcase stood at the rear of it, bearing the initials 'H.P'. She creaked the case open, and started rummaging around inside it, until she finally found it. She was about to celebrate her victory of finding it when she froze. She could hear someone coming up the stairs, and it was getting closer, and closer, and closer. _Quick! Put the cloak on! _She quickly snapped the suitcase shut and hurriedly covered herself in the invisibility cloak. At that moment, the door opened, and who should it be but Harry and Ron.

_Oh! Please don't notice anything different! _She thought as she tiptoed towards the open door before it could close again. Luckily, Harry and Ron were talking away about visiting Hagrid or something like that, but she was in too much of a hurry to get out of the door than to listen hard to their conversation. She quietly passed Ron, thankfully there was enough space to pass by him and Harry. The door was about to close, there wasn't enough room to get through it now. She had to try and hold it open without Harry or Ron seeing. She turned around, Harry and Ron were facing the other way, so she could quickly hold the door while she sneaked through. They were still facing the other way, so she opened the door a little bit more, slid through it and let the door close behind her as she tiptoed down the stairs and back to her own dormitory to sneak the cloak and the note from Draco under her bed. Once she had done this, she peeked around the door, and tried, acting as naturally as she could, to pretend that she had just woken up, and came yawning down the stairs, stretching her arms.

As she repeated this down the steps back to the common room, she saw Harry and Ron there, stuffing their faces with sweets from Honeydukes.

She could tell they had heard her coming, when they turned around, mouths stuffed, to see her there.

'What? What were you doing up there?!' Said Ron confused.

'Oh, erm…' forgetting her excuse, then suddenly remembering 'I've just had a little rest, you know, I didn't get to sleep till late last night…'

What surprised her the most was that they actually believed her and asked no further questions. _Well for once, I actually pull off a good lie!_

5 minutes until 10:30, all the girls in the dormitories were asleep, except Hermione. She stood at her bedside table, mirror in front of her.

Styling her hair with her wand in beautiful ringlets, she picked up a clip and fastened it back into her hair. _Perfect. _

She bent underneath her bed and pulled out the invisibility cloak (and thankfully Harry hadn't notice its disappearance). Before she put it on, she pointed her wand in the air and thought _Muffliato _(A silencing charm) so that she could slip out of the room as noisily as she could without anyone hearing. She slipped the cloak over her made her way down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. 3 minutes, every room she stepped it she calmly cast Muffliato continuously, best to be on the safe side.

Reaching the entrance hall, there were a bunch of prefects parading around, good thing they couldn't see her. Hermione swore she could see one flinch when she creaked the door open, so therefore cast the silencing charm once more, and stepped outside onto the grounds and down to the lake. Draco was already there, and as always, looking highly attractive. She walked over, still under the cloak, and whipped it off. He jumped at her sudden appearance, but then smiled.

He ran over to her, grabbed her waist and she grabbed his shoulders. He pulled her towards him, so they got a little closer, and started snogging. His tongue entered her mouth, her tongue entered his, and Hermione was in heaven with him. This time, the kiss lasted longer, for around 2 minutes or so, and Hermione knew this time, it was real.

When they did stop kissing, Draco still held her close, hands on her waist. He took one look at he cloak and said,

'What's that?'

'You never knew about it before, it's an invisibility cloak, it's not mine thought it's Harry's'

Draco flinched at his name; Hermione knew he was his enemy, but she could tell, that he was jealous, and about to say something. He let go of her waist slowly and sat on the grass, and Hermione copied.

'Draco, why do you hate Harry. I mean, I know that you Dad's a –'

'It isn't that I hate Harry, Hermione –'

'You don't have to be like this to him! You can change…you did for me…'

Silence. Then,

'Hermione, baby, It's, It's just…me and Harry are meant to be enemies, he's against You-Know-Who, and I'm, I'm supposed to become a – a…' he buried his face in his hands, Hermione knew he dreaded to say it,

'Death eater…' She finished for him.

He lifted his head from his pale hands, looking as though he was going to be sick, even paler than ever he said,

'Hermione, if I had the choice, I wouldn't become one…but my Father would murder me, as much as You-Know-Who would want to aswell – '

'But your Father hates Mudbloods…like me…'

'Baby, no-one is going to find out about us. But people would surely notice if I was friends with Harry. I want to be friends with him, I really do, it's just I have the wrong father…' and he resumed burying his face.

She wanted to make him feel better, but how? She moved closer to him and started running her fingers up his back and through his hair, he noticed this and lifted his head, they both again, resumed snogging. This time, Draco was a bit fierier. He moved his hands up her top. She slipped her hand down his trousers. They were so embraced in this; they rolled over onto the grass, Draco on top, Hermione beneath. After several seconds, they slowly took away their lips from each other. He slipped his hand back down her top, and she slipped her hand back up from his jeans.

'Hermione…don't worry, no-one will find out as long as we're cautious'

'I'm not worrying. I really do like you! I want to go out! I don't care about the others!'

And they exchanged smiles. Draco, once again, slid his hand up her top, but he started to slide it up her bra, Hermione slid her hand, this time, down his underwear, and the beautiful sensation overwhelmed her again.

After ten minutes, they stopped again, and decided they'd better get back to their dormitories. He held her hand on the way back to the castle; they hadn't made themselves invisible yet. At the entrance, Hermione said,

'Thanks for the night. I really do like you! And, we will try our hardest to keep this secret, won't we?'

'Yepo, course we will!' And he smiled, held up his pinky finger. Hermione knew what he was doing, so she held up hers and interlocked both the fingers. He pulled her close again once more, and after a final snog of the night, she smiled, slipped the invisibility cloak on, and just as she was about to enter,

'Well, aren't you coming then?' She asked

'No, we can't take any risks, even if we do go invisible, we have to be cautious, I'll go in in a second.'

'Okay then…' and she walked back into the Great Hall, and disappeared from sight.

But this wasn't the reason Draco stayed outside at all, someone was spying on him, and he could clearly see who it was,

'I know you're there so show yourself, Severus! You bloody spy!' as Draco reached for his wand inside his pocket –

'_EXPELLIARMUS_!' Shouted Snape, and Draco's wand went shooting out of his hand and into Snape's.

Before Draco had time to run, Snape caught the neck of his hoodie and grabbed him –

'Perhaps you're Father would like to know about you're secret romantic meeting with the Mudblood girl, eh?' Said Snape, smugly.

'Perhaps I could report you for child abuse!' and Draco snatched himself away from Snape's grip.

'Oh, well I'm sure he'd like to know why you were out so late –'

'SHUT UP!' Draco yelled.

Silence, Snape had taken this into effect, so he calmed down.

'Draco, listen to me…you're not supposed to have romantic relationships with non pure-bloods, you know that! What would your Father say?' Said Snape, who for once in his life seemed worried and concerned.

'Nothing! He's not going to find out!'

'He will when I tell him!'

There was another silence, and Draco was embarrassed to be having this talk about who he has relationships with with Snape. Draco started to shed tears from his eyes, then his voice turned to a whisper,

'Please, don't tell my Father!' he pleaded, another tear rolling down from his eyes.

Snape fell silent again, obviously thinking about this, then gave in,

'Alright, but mark my words Malfoy, you have to break up with her, it's never going to work…' he shoved Draco's wand at his chest as a way of giving it back, and Draco didn't bother to do a disillusionment charm, he didn't care if prefects caught him, or if he lost housepoints, but Snape was walking in with him anyway, so he couldn't lose housepoints anyway, and they both assembled themselves back to the dungeons.

In the morning, Hermione deliberately woke up late so she could sneakily return the cloak. She slipped the cloak on as she entered the boys dorms to check that nobody was in there, luckily, no-one was this time. She crept over to Harry's trunk, took the cloak off and stuffed it back in the case. Then, ran as fast as she could down the boys staircase incase someone came, then out the portrait hole and down for breakfast.

As she was about to enter the Great Hall, Draco suddenly ran out from the dungeons when no-one was around and up to her.

'Hermione – I have to tell you something! Meet me at 10:30 at the herbology greenhouses! Can't explain now! Someone coming!' And he dashed into the Great Hall and down by the Slytherins.

Hermione walked in completely confused, but knowing she'll find out tonight was fine. She sat herself down in between Harry and Ginny, Ginny, looked gobsmacked.

'Er, Hermione?'

'Yeeeess?'

'Where were you last night? I saw you come in late at half 11…I kind of had trouble sleeping…'

Hermione's whole head froze, _think of an excuse quick! _She told herself.

'Oh, because I went to look for a book about something or other, you know…'

They all exchanged looks,

'But…the library gets locked at night, and why didn't you wait to get it the next day?' said Harry

'Oh, this was important…you see, er, I forgot to do my Potions homework, so I unlocked it using Alohamora, surely you gathered that?' she fake laughed.

Again, everyone looked puzzled. But inside, Hermione was so frightened of everyone finding out, she ate her breakfast quickly and dashed out of the room before anyone else. When she had completely vanished from sight, Harry said,

'Hermione? Forgetting to do her homework? I think she's gone loopy!'

For the rest of the day, Hermione tried to act as normal as possible, and no-one questioned her further about why she wasn't in her dorm the past night. _Oh no! I'm meeting Draco again tonight! I need to get the cloak! _This time, she had no problems at all getting it, everyone, again was outside, and once she'd got it, went out to find Harry, Ron and Ginny. She eventually (after an hour looking) found them at Hagrid's.

'Sorry! I couldn't find you anywhere! I quickly had to hand my homework in to Snape!' she lied.

They spent hours chatting away, eating cake, Ginny doing funny impressions of all the staff, until eventually it hit 6 o' clock, and they all went back to the castle.

They all relaxed in the common for a couple of hours after they had dinner. Fred and George suggested they do some Quidditch practice, which Harry and Ron agreed to, leaving Hermione, Ginny and Katie Bell in the common room.

10:25, Hermione slipped the cloak on, and dashed out of the common room, and she couldn't care less if Ginny noticed, she'll just think of another excuse. Minding the prefects, she ran out onto the grounds, not even doing the Muffliato spell, and all the way to the greenhouses.

Draco was there with yet another attractive smile swiped on his face. As she ran up to him, and snogged again, when they had stopped, Draco looked more panic-stricken.

'Hermione, we've got to be more careful! Listen, Snape caught me snogging you last night! I was so lucky he didn't tell my Father - Listen baby! I'm not going to dump you! I don't care what he says! We'll just try and avoid him that's all'

Hermione clasped her hands around her mouth,

'Wh - WHAT! Oh no! Snape's the worst person!'

'I know, but as long as we're not spotted again by him he won't tell my Father –'

'I wouldn't be so sure!' Snapped a voice. And out from the trees, came Snape, anger across his face.

'Oh for crying out loud! What the hell are you doing out here anyway?!' Draco snapped back.

'Stopping you from ruining your life!' And he picked Draco up by the neck of his hoodie again. 'That's it! I gave you a chance! It's too late! I'm telling your Father! And you,' He pointed at Hermione 'You stay away! Detention tomorrow evening 6 o' clock Miss Granger!'

'PISS OFF SNAPE!' Draco struggled to get free of his grip 'It's my life! Not yours! LET – ME – GO!' He screamed.

'Please! Please stop it!' Hermione yelled at Snape, who was now holding his wand at Draco's forehead '_Expelliarmus!' _And Snape's wand went flying out of his hands and over onto the grass.

Snape let go of Draco and said,

'I will be writing to your Father and he will be here tomorrow morning! That'll teach you Malfoy!' And strode off.

Draco buried his head in his hands,

'He's telling my Father…' he cried.

Next morning, thankfully Ginny had fallen asleep so hadn't realised Hermione wasn't in the dormitory. Hermione felt very uncomfortable, she knew that Draco's father would be coming soon. The breakfast was going so well for the others. Everything seemed normal. At 8:30, the Great Hall doors burst open, and Draco's Father, horrified, shouted for Draco, and of course, frightened, he walked out of the doors and followed his father. _What have I done? _

'You know, Hermione, you're being quiet again – OW!'

As Ron had been saying this, Harry had nudged him really hard in the chest,

'You know what happened last time we said that' he whispered in his ear.

'Well I was just saying – OUCH! PISS OFF!' As Harry nudged him again.

'I'm fed up of this! You're always saying I act weird – well then get used to it! Acting weird is probably my usual style!' Shouted Hermione.

'Well stop being bloody quiet! You've actually been like this since New Year – what's your resolution?! Start hiding things from us! OUCH!'

'That's it! I've had enough!' She knocked her plate on the floor and stormed off out of the Great Hall.

'Well I'm sorry! She's been like this since New Year! Anyone believe me?!'

'I do!' said Ginny, 'Because I _was _actually awake last night, and she wasn't there! This is stupid! I bet she wasn't going to the library! She's lying!'

Harry sighed, 'If only there were a way to find out where she was going…'

Everyone went silent, then Ron suddenly clicked,

'Harry! That's it! Why didn't we think of it before! You still have the Marauders Map, don't you?'

After lunch, Hermione strolled around by herself, seeing as she was in a bad mood with everyone. She went over to see Hagrid to cheer her up, he cheered everyone up.

'Alrigh' Hermi'nee?' he smiled as she walked in.

'Hi Hagrid!' She forced a smile.

'How come yer' not with 'Arry or Ron?'

'Oh, er…'

'Oh, had a fight with 'em or something?'

That was it, Hemione cracked, she couldn't take it anymore. She buried her face in her hands and burst into tears.

'Aww come 'ere' Hagrid sat down next to her and put his huge arm around her. 'What did yer fight about?'

'That's just it. I know, but they don't!' She sobbed.

'What do yer mean by that?'

'Because they keep saying I'm acting weirdly lately, and they don't know why…'

'Aww, well, do you know why?'

'Yes'

'C'mon, you can tell me, I won't tell 'em'

She couldn't speak, how could she tell him that she was seeing Draco, but she had to, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

'I-I've been going out with Draco Malfoy' and she cried harder than ever.

'Wh-What?'

'Please don't tell them! That's why Draco's dad came in – he found out!'

'Oh Hermione! Of course I aint gonna tell 'em! I just never knew you liked 'im that's all! After what he calls you and stuff!'

'Don't you find it more surprising that he likes me?!'

'Well, yes, that is a shock. I always thought he was a nasty piece o' work, never respected anywho! 'Av ya liked him all this time?!'

'No! I haven't – but things just change!'

After crying her heart out for an hour, she walked back to the castle. As she walked into the Entrance Hall, someone was whispering to her,

'Psst! Baby!' Came Draco from a Broom Cupboard.

'Draco!' she jumped and she ran into the cupboard.

'I still want to see you! I don't care what my Father or Snape thinks!'

'But you're going to get caught again!'

'Hermione! I love you! Besides, they'll think I won't see you anymore because of Father telling me off! I've got to see you again – this time, we'll go into one of the Greenhouses, no-one will see us there – and besides, third time lucky!'

Hermione couldn't resist his eyes, so luscious.

'Alright, I'll be there later!' She smiled. She didn't want to move out of the closet, she wanted to remain with him, close by him.

And it seemed as though he didn't want to either. She could feel his breath getting closer and closer. He was sliding his hands around her waist, pulling her close again; he was sucking on her neck.

Her hands around his shoulders, but one hand, automatically were sliding down his trousers again. She wanted to be with him forever, the sensation she got from it was wonderful, but can she be with him forever? Can it be kept secret? They had been snogging for quite a long time, until Hermione realised the time, and had to rush off to her next lesson without anyone seeing her come out of the cupboard with Draco. Draco, who had a different timetable to her, went off to a different lesson.

Lessons passed by swiftly that afternoon. Hermione dreaded Potions, and she'd almost forgot about her detention with Snape that evening.

6 o' clock Hermione dragged herself towards the dungeons; this was the worst day ever.

'Ah, Miss Granger, here for your detention are we?'

'Yes' she muttered.

'Very well – sit down!'

She dragged up a chair and flopped herself down on it.

'Now! What on earth are you going out with Draco Malfoy for?! No-one good enough for Miss Know-It-All in your own house so thought you would look cool with a pupil from _mine_?'

'He's not _yours_! He doesn't belong to anyone! Why are you so uptight?! I don't interfere with your personal life!'

'That's quite enough backchat from you Miss Granger! 120 lines of how you will not have a love relationship with a pupil from my house! There's some parchment and some ink! Get on with it!'

The detention passed by painfully slowly. Snape would comment every so often, bullying her and telling her she's a disgrace. But when it was finally over, Hermione got out of the dungeons as fast as she could.

She didn't sit with Harry, Ron and the others at dinner; instead she sat with Lavender Brown and Katie Bell. She didn't really talk much to them but it was better than sitting with the others.

Meanwhile, at Harry's end of the table he started to whisper to them,

'So, tonight, when you notice she's gone, Ginny, come into the boys dormitory, you have our permission, and I'll check the map to see where she is, agreed?'

'Agreed' said Ginny, Ron, Fred and George at the same time.

'Oh, and Fred and George, you can come to our dorm too'

Frantically worried, Hermione slipped the invisibility cloak over herself once again, not knowing that Ginny was really awake. Once Hermione had gone, she waited several seconds to make sure she had completely left the common room, and then slipped down the girls dormitory staircase and up the boys one. Ginny lightly tapped on the door, and walked in to find Harry sitting on his bed, surrounded by Ron, Fred and George.

'She's gone,' Ginny whispered.

'Okay, Ron, can you get the Map out of my suitcase please?'

Ron lifted up the lid of Harry's trunk and started to rummage around in it until he found it and handed it to Harry.

'Okay, everyone ready?' Everyone nodded.

'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good' he said as he tapped his wand on the parchment. The Map started to appear, and he unfolded it.

Everyone gathered round closer, and only after a few seconds looking, they found Hermione's name.

'Look! There she is! She's walking outside in the grounds!' Said Ron.

'Where's she going?' asked Ginny.

'Hang on, it looks like she's heading, to the Herbology Greenhouses,' said George, puzzled.

They were right, she was, but they were about to make another amazing discovery…

'Hang on…What's Malfoy doing there?' Said Harry.

'What?!' And then, everyone stared at each other in shock, as they saw that they were both standing very close to each other on the Map, and then, they realised.

'Do – do you think she's been seeing Malfoy?'

'There's no other way of explaining it, Ron –'

'No! There must be some mistake! They're enemies! Maybe the map is wrong –'

'The Map's never wrong…never'

Everyone fell silent,

'We've got to see for ourselves!' said Ron

'You're right! We have to!' Said Ginny

'Okay, we'll all get under my cloak and' Harry started to rummage in his case for the cloak, 'Hang on, it's not here! Where is it?!'

Everyone fell silent again 'Oh no…you don't think Hermione has it do you?' everyone nodded.

'Well then, we're all going to have to just waltz down there completely visible!' and with that, they all got up and assembled themselves out of the dormitory, out of the common room and through the portrait hole, the five of them.

They were trying to be as silent as they could possibly be, but they finally made it outside. The five of them tiptoed down the lawn all the way to the Herbology Greenhouses, they didn't want to be heard. Harry checked the Map once again to check they were still there, and quietly, he opened the door to the Greenhouses. On the Map, Hermione and Draco were in Greenhouse 2, and quietly, they walked in.

And the truth was revealed. There, in Greenhouse 2, you could clearly see through the glass, Hermione and Draco embracing themselves. Anger bubbled up through all five of them. And seeing this, Harry took out his wand, burst open the door of the Greenhouse and shouted,

'Get off her Malfoy!'

They both jumped, the other 4 ran in after Harry, wands at the ready.

'Stop it! He's not a bad person! I can explain!'

'So this is why you're acting all weird!' yelled Ron.

'What the hell are you doing with him?! You know what he's like! He supports Voldemort! The man who's out to get me!'

'He's not! It's his Father!'

'So that's why Daddy came in is it?! He found out about your little secret meetings!'

Hermione drew out her wand in her anger at this

'Oh! So you're going to hurt your own friends! He's changed you, Hermione, you're not like this!' Hermione's anger, started to calm down, _He has changed me _said her inner voice.

'Hermione, you're not like this…'

'Please, just put your wand down…' and Hermione, after hesitation, lowered her wand.

'But Hermione, What about me?!' Said Draco.

'She doesn't want you anymore!' Yelled Ron.

'I didn't say that! I love Draco! You don't understand! He isn't a bad person!'

'Then…I guess we can't be friends with you anymore, if you choose him over us. Hermione, he's going to be a Death-Eater! Don't you understand!'

'Of course I do!'

'Well, I don't think you do! The person he supports killed my mum and dad, and soon, it could be me' And the five of them turned around, and walked off, and before Harry left the Greenhouse, he turned around again and said, 'I'm sorry, but you've betrayed us…' and walked out along with the others.

Once they'd left, it was like a Dementor had come sucking the happiness out of Hermione, who was it, Draco, or her true friends?

Just at that moment, Draco grabbed her waist again and said,

'Don't worry baby…you have me'

Next morning, No-one was talking to Hermione, Draco friends, Crabbe and Goyle had found out about him going out with her, and refused to be his friends if his girlfriend is a Mudblood. Oh, yes, smiles all round wasn't it? No.

Hermione felt bad, her inner voice was telling her to let go of Draco, and to get her friends back, but she loved Draco, her friends just didn't understand.

At lunch, Draco, again, pulled her into a broom cupboard and started snogging. She knew that for everytime she snogged Draco, she betrayed her friends more; _Oh what am I going to do? _

Even though she sat next to them in lessons, the refused to share any conversation with her whatsoever, and she began to feel quite lonely.

Draco was also starting to feel lonely, his friends were beating him up, and Hermione was worried, but he told her that magic could heal it. So all they had now was each other, no friends, just each other.

It was the same each day, still ignoring her, feeling lonely.

'Look! Can you please talk to me! I need to talk about this!' But they just sneered at her and turned away. There was one person, however, that wasn't ignoring her, who understood her, Hagrid, _I don't think he knows that Ron and Harry know yet_

So she went and visited Hagrid.

'Oh, 'Ermione, maybe ya should dump Draco, because I understand where 'Arry and Ron are comin' from, an' friendship is the most impo'ant thin' an' all!'

'But it's hard! I can't! They don't understand!'

'I kno', but what he's gonna turn outta be isn't good! There lookin' out for yer yer kno'! Yer've got some good friends Hermione – Dun't lose 'em!'

He was right, she did have some good friends, but obviously not good enough to understand her feelings for Draco.

Days passed by, Hermione hadn't been meeting Draco at night after what had happened, but seeing her at lunch.

They both seem depressed, Draco really missed his friends, as so did Hermione. She did really miss her friends, all she wants is to have them back.

The decision had to be made, Hermione was to break up with Draco, so she could get her friends back. So therefore, that lunchtime, she dreaded it, she told him,

'Draco,' tears falling from her eyes 'Look, I'm so sorry, I miss my friends, you miss yours, we're going to have to stop seeing each other. I have feelings for you, I really do, but we both miss ours lives before.'

'Hermione, I was actually going to say the same thing to you…'

And then silence fell. Hermione gave him one last kiss on the cheek and went to find Harry and Ron to tell them.

That dinner, she sat next to them, and with a calm voice said,

'You don't have to ignore me anymore! I've dumped Draco, all I want is you back!'

But they just sneered.

'You still like him! You're just using us! When you get rid of him you come running back!'

'What more do you want me to do then?!'

But they didn't answer, they just picked up their plates and moved seats further down the table. _This is the worst day of my life, and it's going to get worse_

That evening, Hermione was so depressed, everyone had gone back to their dormitories, but Hermione strolled around the castle.

She was in the Entrance Hall, wishing there was a way to get Harry and Ron back.

'Psst!' Hermione quickly turned around, Draco was poking his head out from the broom cupboard, signalling Hermione to go in there.

Hermione didn't know why he wanted to see her, seeing as their relationship was over, but she did it anyway. He pulled her in the cupboard and looked like he had something very urgent to say. A tear rolled down his face as he spoke,

'Hermione, I told them I'm not with you anymore, but they say I'm a disgrace to Slytherin and this is something they can never forgive' and he buried his face in his hands.

She patted him on the back to ease him,

'Draco, it's the same with me, no-one is talking to me either, and I've told them, I don't think anyone will forgive us…'

'I just want my friends back!'

'I know! So do I! But we're going to have to live with it!'

'I can't!'

'Neither can I! If there were just some way to turn back time and not go out and –'

_That's it!_ She thought.

'Draco! Wait here! I know what we can do! I'll be back in a minute!'

And Hermione rushed out of the cupboard and out of sight.

She hurried all the way up the Grand Staircase and into the common room, ignoring everyone around her, as there were doing to her. She threw open the dormitory door, flung open her suitcase and frantically pulled everything out of it.

'Where is it?! Where is it?!' She muttered to herself. 'YES! FOUND IT!'

And she dashed back out of the portrait hole, and all the way back to the broom cupboard, where Draco still was.

'What is – _that_?!' He pointed at what Hermione was holding, a silver chain with a kind of charm on it. It was indeed, the time-turner she had owned in her third year.

'Draco, Only Harry and Ron have ever known about this! It's a time-turner! I've had it since my third year here and I haven't used it since then! We can turn back time and be enemies again, don't you see?! We can get our friends back if we keep being enemies!'

'This can _really _turn back time?'

'Yes'

'Okay then…where are you going to go back to?'

'Well…' She thought hard about this '…New Years Eve, Harry and Ron say I acted weird since then, so if we go back to then, this time, don't wink at me'

Draco paused.

'Draco, I know we have feelings for each other, but we can't be that way anymore, we've got to go back to being enemies like before. We both want our friends back don't we?'

'Well, yes, I suppose so…'

Pause

'I will miss you, you know…'

'Can I have one last kiss, before we go back?'

And she grabbed his shoulders and he grabbed her waist, and they shared one final kiss.

'Okay, ready?'

'Yes'

And Hermione got the chain, wrapped it around Draco and herself, and began twisting the little knob at the side of the hourglass. Swirling colours filled the air, and she felt dizzy. Draco was still next to her, watching her twist the knob, going back in time. People in blurred shapes were drifting past them, all the past…everything.

And finally, they came to a halt, and it was indeed New Years Eve.

Hermione had no time to loose; she quickly stuffed the time-turner in her pocket before anybody saw. But they must try and remember what they said on that night, because bad things happen with wizards and witches who medal with time too much.

She suddenly realised she had turned back to the point where they had turned around and faced Draco, who was about to throw a snowball at Neville's head. She only hoped Draco remembered what to say.

'What's up Potter? Defending your boyfriend?'

'Shut up Malfoy!'

'Sorry Weasley, I think Potter's taken by Granny's boy, don't you think?'

'Ha, it's better than sucking up to Daddy all the time!'

And hopefully, what Hermione was expecting Draco to say, he would say, and yes, he did,

'Shut up! You filthy little Mudblood!' And even though she knew he didn't mean it, she was relieved that she would get her friends back.

'10 seconds!' roared the crowd, and this time, Hermione turned back around when her friends did, and Draco had turned away too.

'Just ignore him Hermione' said Ron. And She knew, perfectly well that she should.

'5-4-3-2-1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!' roared the crowd.

Hermione tapped Ron and Harry on the shoulder,

'Happy new year Harry!' and she gave Harry a huge hug, for she was happy.

'What about me?! Don't I get a hug?' Laughed Ron.

And Hermione let go of Harry, flung her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him full on the mouth, and he was kissing back. Now it was snowing more than ever, and as they stopped kissing, Ron said,

'I thought you'd never like me!'

'Ron…I've always loved you'

And as she turned around, she saw that Harry and Ginny were kissing too, Harry must have plucked up the courage because of seeing Ron and Hermione snogging.

Hermione turned to face Ron once more,

'Happy New Year Ron!' And they both resumed kissing.

And now it occurred to Hermione, that this was the right thing to do. Leaving Draco is for the best, she can't be with someone who is on the dark side. Because, she realised now, after a long time, that her and Draco are better off as enemies.


End file.
